


it was supposed to be me!

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Explosions, Hurt No Comfort, Tommy needs a hug, all my homies hate jack /j, jack tries to kill tommy but fails, man just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: jack attempts to kill tommy, but someone else gets caught in the crossfire
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	it was supposed to be me!

**Author's Note:**

> before you read: i wrote this before i knew niki was also a part of this, so i apologize for her not being here!

the snow crunches under tubbos boots as he walks, and as he gets closer to the clearing he swears he can hear voices. 

“jack? what are you doing?” tubbo asks, glancing between the two of them. “tommy? what's going on? why are you two here?” 

“tubbo,” jack starts, in the kindest tone he can muster. “it's all fine. you should go finish the building we were working on!” 

tubbo looks over to tommy, hoping he’ll say something. 

“tommy! why aren't you saying anything?”

“tubbo i think you should go.” tommy can't bear to look him in the eyes. he keeps his head down.

“tommy but why? can someone just tell me what's going on?” a beat of silence passes. “anyone?”

“tubbo like i said, you should go finish building. go!” jack says, irritation creeping into his voice.

“fine, i'll leave.” tubbo takes one last look at tommy before turning on his heel, leaving the clearing.

jack lets out a sigh, “good job tommy. see, i was actually gonna tell you this, but if you had told tubbo what we were doing here, i would've killed him too. it's smart of you to keep your mouth shut, you're a smart kid tommy.” 

“i knew exactly what you would have done. but you're not going to kill me, i can fight you.'' tommy says, pulling out his sword.

“tommy, i don't care!” jack lets out a laugh, it's the most disturbing thing tommys ever heard. “i came back from the dead to kill you. tommy, you have done so much to hurt me, to hurt my friends, to hurt lmanburg, all you do is hurt people tommy! so now, i'm going to take away your last life. you have to understand, i'm doing this for the sake of everyone, because all you do is hurt others and i don't want to see it anymore.” 

jack begins pacing now, footprints being left behind in the soft snow. “so, i'm gonna kill you! isn't that fun? do you want to take it, or are you going to act up and be a little bitch? because let me tell you this tommy, even if you fight me, even if you give me all you've got, i have three lives and you have one. i have an advantage here! even if you manage to kill me once, you're bound to lose that last life of yours.” 

he inches closer now, and tommy feels his breath hitch. “i don't care if i lose a life for this, tommy, actually it doesn't bother me in the slightest! what matters is that you end up dead. oh and also, if you put up a fight now and kill me, that's fine! but after you're dead, you don't know what i'll do to tubbo. tubbo still trusts me, you realize that right? we are literally working together because he thinks i'm on his side! now yes, tubbo is my friend, but i will hurt him if you don't cooperate with me, and you can do nothing to stop it because you’ll be dead! 

obviously he has no plans to hurt tubbo regardless of what happens, but tommy doesn't need to know that. 

“you wouldn't dare,” tommy whispers. “don't touch tubbo. tubbo is the one thing on this server that i care more about than the discs. so don't hurt him. tubbo did nothing to be dragged into this, tubbo did nothing to deserve this. and if me causing problems is what gets him hurt then i'll stop. and if i stop, then can you just leave us alone? you don't have to kill me because i'll stop!” tommy begs, desperate for jack to just turn away from this clearing. 

“tommy, i don't care about whether you stop or not, what i care about is getting revenge. do you not get it? i'm not doing this to get you to stop, i'm doing this to get revenge. because i hate you tommy. i hate you! get that through your thick skull!" now jack is practically screaming, his voice causing a few birds to fly away.

“i don't care if you hate me, you don't mean anything to me jack. i don't care! just because you raise your voice a bit doesn't mean that your words will mean anything! it's just empty screams jack! i don't care! i stopped caring a long time ago! now please, just go and don't do anything. don't hurt tubbo, dont hurt me, just leave us alone.'' tommy looks up at jack, faint tears springing forth.

“i don't want tubbo to have to suffer again because of something i did. he's had to deal with this for so long, and i regret it. i regret it, jack. i regret getting exiled, i regret burning down george's house, i regret so much. tubbo doesn't deserve any of it. so just go.”

there's a moment of silence, all that can be heard is the wind. 

“i think, instead of sitting here and going back and forth over and over, why don't i just kill you now? what's stopping me? i dont have to stand here and listen to your annoying voice go on and on about tubbo and the discs and all the shit that no one cares about! no one cares tommy. so i'll just end this now.” 

he presses the button just as tubbo darts in, shoving tommy away as far as he can. luckily, the explosion was smaller than predicted, so tommy wasn't hurt. but someone else was.

“tubbo!” tommy screams, rushing to his friend. he cradles tubbos head in his arm, letting the rest of his body lay across his lap. 

“tubbo can you hear me?” blood was dripping down the side of tubbos head. his shirt was completely torn, revealing the scars left from the fireworks that were from so long ago.

“hi tommy.” tubbo gives a sad smile, blood dripping from his mouth.

“why did you come back? i told you to leave! why are you-” tommy lets out a sob.

“i overheard you yelling. i was walking down the path and your voices got pretty loud so i came back and i saw jack about to press the button and i just- well you know the rest.”

“tubbo, tubbo no! you weren't supposed to- it wasn't supposed to be you!”

“i know, but i didn't want you- you to die. besides… you have so much more to live for. remember? you were saying you- you know, you still have to get your discs! you- you never got them back and i want you to have them back and i- i- you know i'm just- im just another thing. i'm just a thing. i dont- im not important, so- you can get your discs back since you're here.” 

“tubbo, i wanted to get the discs with you! i didn't want- i wanted to get them with you.”

“im sorry. tommy, maybe if i come back as a ghost i can go with you. i- i don't know what it's like to be a ghost. i never talked to ghostbur about it, but maybe i can go with you. okay?” tubbo lifts a hand to wipe away tommys tears. “so don't cry tommy, don't cry. it hurts me when you cry.”

“what do you mean dont cry? of course i'm going to cry, my best friend just- youre gonna die tubbo!” more and more tears flood town tommys face. tubbo begins to cry at the sight, salty tears mixing with crimson blood.

“i know, but, the good news is you're here! you're here tommy. that's what's important isn't it?”

“no, no, no! you- you were supposed to stay! it was supposed to be me!”

“but it wasn't, now was it? the world works out in funny ways sometimes, doesn't it tommy?”

“this isn't very funny though.”

“i know. im sorry.” tubbo whispers. 

suddenly tubbos face scrunches up in pain. “tommy it's hurting, it hurts tommy!” he cries.

“tubbo i know, i know. i'm sorry, i dont- i dont want you to hurt anymore. i've hurt you so much, all i do is hurt you! i just- for once i dont wanna hurt you. so why, even when it comes time for your death, why did your death have to be because of me?”

“tommy? tommy it's dark. it's dark- i can't- i can't, tommy? tommy, i can't see you anymore! tommy, i can't see you!”

“shh, it's okay. it's- your gonna see me one day, you're gonna see me again right? i promise, i promise, i promise.” tommy holds tubbo a little tighter.

“tommy? tommy it hurts so bad! tommy i cant see- i- tommy? tommy speak to me! tommy- i cant- i dont think- its gone! i can't hear you! are you speaking? i cant- tommy i can't hear you! it's so lonely without your voice! it's so… empty.” 

tubbo goes quiet. his chest doesn't rise and fall anymore. he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are always appreciated <333
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
